


Cursed Feathers

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Battle, Fighting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this because it used a generator to generate the ship, Love, M/M, Past Romance, Violence, thirty minutes of my life were squandered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur A. Angel is forced to face his past.Oneshot.
Relationships: Arthur Auguste Angel/Lucifer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Cursed Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship these characters. I never would have thought of shipping these characters. I just said, "Hey, I'm going to write a fanfiction." I spun a wheel to decide what series it would be for, and it decided on Blue Exorcist. I then put in different types fo fanfiction, and it chose "edgy ship". I then put all of the characters' names on a wheel and spun it to decide what the ship would be; it chose "Arthur" and "Lucifer" as the two characters in the ship.  
> So enjoy...?

Angel had, for once, been outsmarted.

“Release me,” he said, through gritted teeth, “you demon.” His voice box pushed hard against the hand of the short man before him; he could hardly breathe. “Take off your mask and release me.”

“It’s taken far too long to capture you,” replied the man. His partly-lidded eyes, hiding behind the mask, had a strangely calm, gentle look to them. “I’m sorry.”

Arthur struggled to keep his feet on the ground as the man pressed his head harder against the wall. “Why are you on their side?” he struggled to say.

“Why am I on whose side?” the man responded calmly. Though he was short, he was still managing to push Angel further up the wall by his throat.

“Why…are you with the Illuminati?” Arthur asked.

“With the Illuminati?” With his free hand, the man grabbed his mask. “Do you not know who I am?”

“No,” Angel said.

“Then I shall reveal myself to you,” said the man.

As he lowered his mask, Angel realized, bit by bit and memory by memory who he was.

Angel tugged at the hand at his neck. “L-Lucifer!”

“You recall now?” Lucifer asked.

“Release me!” Arthur demanded. His voice cracked.

“You head the movement against my team and I, don’t you?”

“Lucifer! Release me!” He screamed nonsense in fury and kicked at the small man. “God, release me!”

Lucifer gave him a calm look. “Arthur.”

At the sound of his name, Angel lost the urge to fight any longer.

He looked, square in the eyes, the man who now held him by his throat against the wall. “So you found another vessel.”

“Yes, I did,” Lucifer said, his voice steady.

“Why? So you can trick another man to—“

“So that I can lead Gehenna and this world to become one, Arthur. I want a world filled with gentle light, where only peace remains.” Lucifer’s emerald eyes remained firm.

Arthur choked a chuckle. “You still have that same, calm determination.” He coughed, and then he hardly managed to swallow some air. “That doesn’t change from vessel to vessel.”

“I suppose not. I am the same man,” Lucifer said.

His air supply was running low, and his ears rang, but the pain he felt was the pain of the past coming back to him. “I can hardly recall what your other body looked like,” Arthur said, and he caught himself smiling. “You were a man. That’s all that I can say.”

“Arthur, do not bring up the past,” said the green-eyed man. His calmness seemed to be dissolving ever-so-slightly, and he pressed Arthur harder against the wall.

Arthur could hardly breathe. His vision went bleary. He hardly felt anything. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

He felt no physical pain, though; it was all overshadowed by the tear coming to his eyes. “Do you want to merge the words because of me—“

In one motion, Lucifer moved his hand from Arthur’s throat and replaced it with a strangely-shaped knife. “Arthur,” he said. His voice was calm, but the hand holding the knife to the exorcist’s throat quivered.

“Answer me,” Angel whispered, the tear spilling over his eye, “demon king.”

Lucifer went stiff at that title. The blade against Angel’s throat stopped shaking.

“You could have killed me by now…my blade is gone, and my power is gone.” He met Lucifer’s eyes, and he saw within them the same man that he’d met before. “You’re a demon, and a very powerful one at that, yet you’re…” He paused to look at the sky. “You’re choosing to kill me like this…personally, face-to-face.” A tear fell from his chin to his white uniform. He chuckled shortly. “I’m crying. I haven’t shed a tear in fifteen years, but…look at me, I’m crying.”

He sniffled. “It’s…coming back to me now…you had brown eyes. You were…let’s see, what did they call you…’the Prodigy Exorcist’. Japanese branch, of course. You were my…comrade, I believed. You were the opposite of my type…”

“Angel.” Lucifer’s voice was angry.

“Yet somehow, I found myself drunken with you on the balcony of the cathedral that day…that day when we sat and talked about our dreams. I said that I wanted to become paladin…and you only said that you wanted to spend the future with me.” Arthur looked down at the blade at his throat. “And now you act as if you wish to kill me.”

“ _Angel._ ” The angry voice hid a warning.

“You can’t kill me. You’re only here now because you lo—“

Arthur felt a wet, sharp feeling as the knife that Lucifer was holding moved from his throat to dig into and drag across his jaw, and in the same motion, he moved the knife to the back of his legs and cut across his ankles.

He fell to his knees. He saw only white. He put his hand to his face and cried out in pain. His blood coated his fingers.

Lucifer knelt next to him. “You’re right, I can’t kill you.” He kicked Arthur’s head. “I can make you feel pain, though.” 

He stood. “It is truly my dream for humankind and demonkind to dwell together.” He looked down at Arthur, and his voice slipped back into being calm. “ _That_ is why I cannot kill you.” He paused, and he turned away, “but Arthur, I do not love you.”

As a tear rolled down his cheek, he added, “I _never_ loved you.”


End file.
